My Immortal
by Yelydza
Summary: Edward se fue, dándole a Bella la oportunidad de tener una vida "normal". Pero, cuando decide regresar al no soportar la agonía de estar sin ella, parecerá que lo decidió muy tarde, porque Bella nunca tuvo elección a pesar de que él ya se haya ido. AU. OoC.
1. Prologo

******_Como ya saben los personajes a continuación son producto de la mente de Stephanie Meyer _**_—**o la mayoría**—** al igual que parte de la historia.**_

* * *

_._

**Prologo**:

_._

_Se había ido. _

_Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado. _

_El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado._

_Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuán lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más. _

_Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos. _

_Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer. ¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche?_

Un ruido en alguna parte de la oscuridad reclamaba mi atención. Pero me sentía tan cansada y mi cuerpo tan pesado, que no me moví.

Otro sonido, tal vez el mismo, se volvió a escuchar, esta vez era más cerca —como pisadas.

Tampoco me moví, aunque tal vez debí hacerlo. Y la quietud característica de una noche de luna llena como hoy, fue interrumpida por la repentina presencia de alguien.

Alcé mi vista; un hombre, que por un momento creí que era un vampiro por sus rasgos, me miraban con unos intensos ojos de color cafés.

Cerré mis ojos. Sabía que debería de sentir miedo o algo por la forma en que me miraba el extraño, pero en mi aturdimiento poco me importaba realmente.

Un sonido me hizo dar cuenta que el extraño se volvía a mover.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de sentir una punzada de dolor en mi cuello, y abrí mis ojos como acto reflejo.

El desconocido se cernía sobre mí, mordiendo mi cuello, sabía que estaba _bebiendo_ de mi sangre —por el olor que entraba a mis fosas nasales y el agotamiento que me impedía cualquier movimiento.

Me reí. Me reí de la _ironía_ —tal vez con una risa un poco histérica—: por el primer pensamiento que tuve sobre él y había descartado.

—_Mátame_ —dije, en medio de mi histérica risa— tal vez eso alivie mi dolor. Haz lo que él no hizo.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé de sentir.

Sentía como algo líquido se deslizaba por mi garganta, pero no sabría decir lo que era antes de que desapareciera, antes que algo como un olisqueo cerca de mi rostro clamara mi atención, para luego desaparecer.

—Bella —escuche que llamaron.

Alcé mis ojos, no sin esfuerzo, al hombre que tenía al frente mío, y que era tan diferente al anterior.

Todo fue tan extraño después de eso. Aquel hombre —que ahora sabía se llamaba Sam— me había estado buscando de parte de Charlie, y, mientras me llevaba a él, un hormigueo, como el de después de un calambre, se empezaba a expandir por mi cuerpo, empezando por un costado de mi cuello. Y supe, sin saber, que todo iba ser muy diferente a como debería de haber sido a causa de lo que sucedió antes en el bosque.

Solamente me podía preguntar, mientras tanto, lo que esto significaría para mí.

.


	2. Capítulo 1

.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

.

Habían pasado casi nueve meses desde la última vez que la vi, era el tiempo suficiente que necesite para darme cuenta de que no podía pasar un día más sin ver su rostro.

Le había prometido no volver aparecer por su vida de nuevo, pero mi egoísmo, mi necesidad de ella ya no lo podía evitar. La necesita, la necesitaba para volver a sentirme "_vivo_"_._

Por estas fechas seguramente estaría pronto a terminar el instituto. La buscaría, y si era posible le suplicaría mi perdón, así fuera de rodillas con tal de no pasar un día más sin ella. Cualquiera que fuera el futuro que ella había decidido, le pediría que me llevara con ella, y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Mi voluntad se había quebrado ayer y había tomado el primer vuelo en avión que me pudiera llevar a ella, a mi ángel, a mi vida, a mi Bella.

Las horas de espera fueron tortuosas, pero fueron llevaderas al poder recrear en mi mente la magnificencia del rostro de Bella y cada momento que habíamos vivido juntos.

.

.

Después de casi trece horas de espera, había llegado a Seattle, por lo que el resto del camino lo aproveché para correr.

Correr siempre me había hecho feliz, me distraía, aunque ahora no me parecía ir lo suficiente rápido para poder llegar a Bella.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Probablemente Alice había visto mi regreso, pero ahora no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Isabella Swan.

Cuando por fin me detuve en la pequeña casa blanca, me di cuenta que la residencia Swan estaba vacía, y, si no me esquivaba, Bella podría estar ahora en el instituto.

Sorprendentemente la carrera se me hizo más fácil, pero más fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo del que creía, porque justo ahora era la graduación.

Escaneé desde afuera todas las mentes en busca de Bella, pero no la veía, no había siquiera un pensamiento errante sobre ella. Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando no la nombraron para la entrega de diplomas, y sólo un pensamiento de Ángela Weber fue el que captó mi atención:

_...Como desearía que Bella pudiera haber estado aquí, como la extraño..._

Con eso me di cuenta que Charlie tampoco se encontraba presente.

¿Bella no estaba? ¿Se habría _ido_? ¿Acaso... se fue a vivir con su madre a Florida? Era justo, yo le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Comencé a tener el repentino temor de que tal vez sí había llegado tarde a buscarla, que ya me hubiera olvidado; pero no, no me rendiría tan fácil, tenía que buscarla y si habría de ser necesario me arrodillaría y le suplicaría felizmente con tal de que volviera a estar conmigo, y si no...

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en _esa _posibilidad.

Volví a correr de nuevo a la residencia Swan en busca de más información.

La ventana de Bella estaba cerrada, pero sin seguro, por lo que no tuve problema para entrar.

Me quede ahí, de pie, en medio del cuarto, al que tanto había extrañado, pero no era el mismo que recordaba.

El cuarto se encontraba prácticamente _exacto _a la última vez que estuve aquí. Todas las cosas estaban en su lugar exacto, tal y como cuando me fui, pero todo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de polvo y la esencia de Bella parecía haber desaparecido ya.

Se podía ver a simple vista que hace mucho que nadie utilizaba el cuarto. ¿Acaso Bella se había ido a Florida al primer momento de mi partida? Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en donde debería de estar latiendo mi corazón, parecía que Bella me había superado con bastante rapidez.

Lentamente, totalmente consciente de cada movimiento mío, me acerque a la cama, arrodillándome y buscando debajo de ella, en medio de una tabla suelta por los regalos de su pasado cumpleaños.

Al parecer nunca los encontró, porque estaban intactos. Delineé lentamente su rostro con mi dedo índice, en la fotografía de ella que estaba junto a los regalos. _¡Cuánto deseaba poder verla!_

Antes de salir de la casa de los Swan, decidí hacer un recorrido por ella, pero no había nada diferente, sólo todo el ambiente lúgubre que se respiraba en ella; era la misma casa, pero tan diferente a la que yo recordaba, donde pasé los mejores momentos de mi _vida_.

Volví a ignorar, por lo que me parecía ser la decima octava vez mi teléfono celular. Cuando una pila de periódicos en la mesa de la cocina captó mi atención.

A pesar de que pasé mis ojos rápidamente por el papel, sin interés, eso cambió con rapidez cuando mis ojos registraron el mensaje del título, y lo tomé con fuerza en mis manos. Parecía imposible, pero sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme, con el titulo que rezaba:

**_«SE ABANDONA BUSQUEDA DE LA DESAPARECIDA HIJA DEL JEFE DE POLICIA LOCAL CHARLIE SWAN»_**

Lo releí todo, pero solo me podía concentrar en algunas citas:

**_«...HOY SE CUMPLEN OCHO MESES DE DESAPARECIDA...»_**

**_«...NO PISTAS...»_**

**_«...NO RASTRO...»_**

**_«...DESAPARECIDA...»_**

**_«...PRESUNTAMENTE MUERTA... »_**

Y el periódico más actual:

**_«SE DECLARA OFICIALMENTE LA MUERTE DE ISABELLA SWAN DESPUÉS DE MÁS DE OCHO MESES DE DESAPARECIDA»_**

Aunque hubo una palabra que me llamó la atención de entre las posibles razones de su desaparición:

**_«...ESCAPÓ...»_**

Me negaba a creer en lo que leía. Pero todos los periódicos decían prácticamente lo mismo.

Verifiqué las fechas de todos y sentí como si el mundo se me cayera encima. Según las fechas en los periódicos ella desapareció _primero_ el día de nuestra partida de Forks, y fue encontrada más de nueve horas después en medio del bosque, inconsciente, y tres días después había desaparecido por completo. Sentí como si se me destrozara el corazón, había desaparecido misteriosamente y sin dejar ningún rastro, ninguna nota, mensajes, llamadas, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera se llevó dinero o pertenencia alguna que solidificara la teoría de que había escapado, sólo se esfumó.

No podía pensar en _eso_, nunca sería propio de Bella "escaparse", abandonando a su madre y a Charlie...

Me sentí volver a la realidad cuando —para mi sorpresa— sentí los pequeños brazos de Alice a mí alrededor, confortándome.

_Lo siento _—se disculpo en su mente.

— ¿Lo _sabías_? —pregunté, sin emoción alguna en mi voz.

—No —aún en mi aturdimiento me di cuenta de que parecía ocultarme algo.

— ¿Has visto en su futuro? ¿Hay algo que sepas para poder encontrarla? Porque no puedo creer en lo que dicen.

—Tú me dijiste que _no _viera en su futuro, y eso es lo que hice. Luego lo intente hacer, cuando te vi regresar a buscarla, pero... no puedo. No veo nada de ella, es como si... —se apagó, incapaz de continuar, aunque innecesario ya que se sabía lo que iba a decir.

Dejé el periódico en su lugar, pero otro papel al lado de la pila de periódicos llamó mi atención. Estiré mi brazo para tomarlo. Era una sencilla hoja en blanco, con una fotografía en blanco y negro de Bella al lado izquierdo, y a la derecha todos sus datos: sus características físicas, edad, nombre completo, y datos adicionales para contactarse con Charlie. Pero el encabezado era lo que me sacudió y me hizo ser consciente de lo que pasaba, con la simple pregunta como encabezado:

**_«¿HA VISTO A ESTA CHICA?»_**

Mi cuerpo parecía estar temblando.

**_«...desaparecida...»_**

**_«...presuntamente muerta...»_**

No, NO, ¡NO! NO **podía **ser, Bella no podía estar _muerta_, eso significaría que toda la agonía y sufrimiento que pasé en este tiempo para que ella pudiera tener una vida humana normal fue inútil, y si me hubiera quedado, tal vez _aún _estaría viva.

Me dolía pensar en esa idea, pero todo parecía indicar que ella me había abandonado, que se había ido, dejándome completamente solo.

Todo resonaba en mi cabeza constantemente, haciéndome preguntar si era posible que un vampiro pudiera tener migraña.

Y, finalmente, comprendí todo. Me di cuenta que si ella ya había partido de este mundo, yo le debería de seguir. No podía soportar este dolor, tenía que tener un _alivio._

— ¡NO! —gritó Alice—. ¡JASPER! ¡EMMETT! ¡AHORA! Los necesito _ahora_.

Tarde me di cuenta que **esto** era lo que Alice me ocultaba.

Podía verlo, tan claro en su mente. Cómo iba en busca de consuelo con los Vulturis, clamando por que acabaran con mi vida, y finalmente como eso destrozaría a toda la familia. Podía verlo, tan claro como el cristal, el rostro de Esme, Carlisle, todos, incluso Rosalie llevaba la misma expresión destrozada.

Después de casi una hora de lucha, me hicieron prometer que no intentaría hacer algo tan estúpido como matarme. Pero ellos no entienden el nivel de mi dolor, Jasper era el único ya que lo podía sentir.

Aunque poco a poco, sentía que caía en un abismo que no tenía fin, oscuro, hundiéndome, absorbiéndome y, si pudiera desmayarme lo habría hecho, pero en vez de eso, deje que ese aturdimiento me tomara. Dejándome manejar por los demás como una marioneta. Sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar por el final de mi existencia, para así, tal vez, con suerte, me volvería a encontrar con ella, con mi ángel.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias, por lo que se toman su molestia en leer. Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia por ahora, o las ideas o sugerencias que tengan y que puedan ayudarme, en fin, les agradecería eso; y gracias a _LoreMolina, _por haber sido quien dejara el primer review en esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

_._

_._

_La esperanza se apodera de la conciencia de lo que queremos a diario, ella se encarga de demostrar lo mucho o lo poco que somos, si sólo supieras que ella es la que me mantiene "vivo"..._

.

.

.

— ¿Has visitado a Marie Swan?

—Lo haré este fin de semana.

Parpadeé conscientemente y con lentitud en la escucha de ese nombre. Ese nombre tan parecido a ella hizo que prestara atención durante un instante a la conversación de los _energéticos_ jóvenes que estaban entrando al aula.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado algo remotamente parecido a ella —porque mis propios pensamientos no contaban.

Desde hace mucho tiempo mi familia había dejado de pronunciar su nombre, o algo que se le relacionara, al menos en mi presencia, ellos incluso evitaban pensar en ella; aunque su éxito probablemente se debiera a que no prestaba atención en absoluto a lo que decían o a mi alrededor, al menos hasta ahora. Habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que la vi, y, aunque en realidad no era mucho tiempo para mi especie, para mí sí lo era, el tiempo se había convertido en algo sin importancia para mí, sólo me limitaba a existir...

Hubiera dejado pasar de largo la conversación de esos adolecentes, de no ser, por la imagen —o recuerdo— que apareció en la mente de uno de ellos.

Sentí sacudirme de dolor cuando la vi. Una muchacha de complexión delgada, con una piel tan blanca que podía igualar a la mía, y con un cabello largo y espeso de color caoba hasta las caderas, vestía de una forma provocativa; el recuerdo me estaba mostrando en detalle su cuerpo, aunque no podía ver su rostro. Podía ver su cuerpo de espaldas, y con una mirada empezaba a recorrer sus piernas desnudas y que fue subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de sus hombros, donde por fin volteo, dejando ver su rostro en forma de corazón con una pequeña —pero sugerente— sonrisa, para luego toparme con unos ojos oscuros de color chocolate, tan profundos, que al enfocarme en ellos, me sentí traspasado y que me devoraban...

Y luego la imagen desapareció.

Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero suficientes para revolucionar mi interior.

Me parecía irreal lo que había visto, y sin embargo lo era. Esa chica era _Bella _—sentí mi corazón, el que hace más de un siglo sin latir, apretarse en dolor al pensar de nuevo en su nombre— o al menos se le parecía bastante, y no lograba concebir que alguien se le pareciera tanto.

Busque por más imágenes de esa chica, pero haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de practica en la lectura de mentes, hizo que todas las voces gritaran en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, sin poderme concentrar en ninguna y más estridentes de lo que podía recordaba.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, sólo yo. Los jóvenes ya no pensaban en más imágenes de la chica, pero sí en donde encontrarla. Fue escalofriante que aparte del parecido, ella también llevara su nombre.

Esta _Marie Swan _tenía toda mi atención, quería saber de ella. En menos de un minuto había recuperado la esperanza que creía había perdido hace más de una década en volver a saber de ella, y, el haber encontrado una posible pista la volvía avivar. Estaba seguro que esta chica era ella o al menos estaba relacionada.

Eso o... ya me estaba rematadamente volviendo loco y viendo cosas —donde no las hay—, en mi desesperación de saber que le sucedió a Bella, y poder encontrarla.

.

Sabes que cuando quieres estar en otro lado y necesitas que el tiempo pase más rápido, es cuando este parece que en realidad comenzara a ir más lento. Casi parece adrede. Confabulándose contra ti. Burlándose de mí por la anterior indiferencia a la que la había sometido por años. Cómo si con eso intentara sacarte de tus casillas, con la única intención de irritarte. Pero por más ralentizando que este, este tiene que pasar.

Finalmente, instantes antes de que sonara la campana anunciando el término de la jornada por el día de hoy, yo ya me estaba encaminado con rapidez a la salida. Hace mucho que el tiempo no me fastidiaba tanto.

Necesitaba a Alice, ella debía de saber algo, o por lo menos podría ayudarme al respecto. Estaba completamente seguro que yo no sería el único que no le fuera indiferente una "pista".

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, a excepción de Alice y Jasper quienes me estaban esperando al frente del auto.

—Bien, Alice —dije, apenas llegue a ellos—. Supongo que ya sabes de lo que te voy a preguntar.

_No entiendo_ —pensó.

Recién en ese momento detalle es su expresión: se veía muy confundida, e incluso un poco enojada. Jasper es cambio nos veía con un surco en su frente de alabastro diciendo con ese simple gesto que estaba impaciente por saber lo que pasaba.

—Alice —la llame con suavidad—. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Se quedo mirándome fijamente, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Emmett, que acababa de llegar no hace mucho.

Fruncí el ceño, no lo había escuchado en absoluto. Esto estaba mal, me recriminé, ¿hace cuanto que no utilizaba mi habilidad extra, para que ahora pareciera que no tuviera control sobre ella? Tenía que poner atención para poder escuchar los pensamientos ajenos, y las voces me parecían más fuertes y ruidosas, casi haciéndome dar la sensación de migraña —si no supiera que es imposible—; seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para volver acostumbrarme.

—Alice —volví a insistir, ya un poco desesperado por su silencio—. ¿Qué es lo que ves, o al menos sabes lo que quiero saber?

Finalmente sacudió su cabeza.

—Edward —su mirada era precavida ahora—. Creo... que no deberías hacer nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

—Simplemente... desapareces de mis visiones. No sé el por qué de eso, y cuando veo que sales en su busca te comienzo a ver borroso hasta que desapareces.

Ahora la mire igual de confundido que ella hace unos momentos. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero Emmett me interrumpió.

—Oigan, ya basta. ¿De _qué_ rayos están hablando? No, mejor: ¿de _quién_ están hablando? No me gusta que nos dejen por fuera de sus conversaciones.

_Aunque hace mucho que no lo hacían, pero sique fastidiando igual que antes... _—agrego en su mente.

Sin despegar mi mirada de Alice le conteste.

—Bella, estamos hablando de Bella.

Nadie dijo nada a excepción de Rosalie quien bufo y luego gruño con desagrado.

—_¡Por Dios!_ ¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué no puedes superar que está muerta?, o mejor que se pudo haber fugado con quien sabe quién y tu sufriendo todo este tiempo por idioteces. Supéralo ya Edward, eso no vale la pena, ella no vale la pena, era una simple humana. ¿No ves cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la dejaste? Tú idiota, zopenco, lunático, ¿no ves lo que estás haciendo con tu actitud? Ya madura imbécil. ¿No ves lo que le haces a esta familia? A Carlisle a Esme... ¡Por Dios! piensa en alguien más a parte de ti...

—Rose...

—No Emmett, ya basta. Alguien tiene que decirle sus verdades en la cara. Llevo mucho tiempo aguantando su actitud de mártir, pero ya no más, me canse de eso. Acaso no ves Edward que tú no eres el único que sufrió por eso...

—Rose, ya basta —dijo Emmett con fuerza, callando la diatriba de su esposa—. Déjalos que se expliquen por lo menos —agrego con voz más suave.

Mi mirada seguía en Alice.

Todo lo que Rosalie había dicho era algo que ya sabia y, que creo que no necesitaba recodármelo, pero intentar hacerle comprender a Rosalie lo que verdaderamente significa para mi Bella, era una pérdida de tiempo, ella nunca tomaría mis sentimientos o los de Bella en serio; para ella, no era más que un capricho, y la culpa era lo que me carcomía ahora. Aunque por sobre todo estaba enojada porque todos en la familia sufrían por el hueco que dejo la ausencia de Bella, su orgullo estaba herido por el hecho de que —para alguien como ella— "una chica simple y sin gracia" se haya podido ganar la confianza, protección y amor de su familia con una rapidez de la que ella no fue capaz. Típico de Rosalie. No había cambio en absoluto en ella.

—Alice —volví a llamarla, esta vez con voz más calma—. ¿Has intentado verla?

_Edward... _sonaba casi condescendiente en su mente. _Siempre intento ver algo de parte de ella, pero no hay nada. Siempre que intento algo referente a ella todo se vuelve... negro. Un vacio. Como si estuviera..._

—Muerta —complete por ella con un suspiro. No sabía como tomarían lo que diría ahora sin que pudiera sonar desesperado por esperanzas, aunque en parte así lo fuera—. Hoy... en clase —comencé con lentitud. Alice solo me miraba en silencio—. Unos estudiantes comenzaron hablar sobre una chica...

_No hay nada nuevo en eso Edward. Todos los chicos hablan sobre mujeres... _

—Cierto Emmett, pero déjame continuar —me sorprendía la paciencia que parecía tener en este momento, y recién caí en la cuenta de que era Jasper quien lo estaba haciendo. Lo mire agradeciéndole—. Al principio lo deje pasar, no era algo que realmente me importara o interesara, pero entonces su nombre capto mi atención. _Marie Swan _—callé un momento, esperando que ellos me entendieran. Para disgusto de Rosalie, incluso ella me entendió, se sabía su nombre tan bien como todos nosotros—. Para mí su nombre bien pudo a ver sido una coincidencia, pero entonces... uno de ellos me mostró una imagen de ella —mire a Alice con intención—. La chica... era Bella —corrobore su acertada sospecha. Suspire, apartando mi mirada de ella—. O al menos alguien lo suficientemente parecido a ella, lo suficiente para haber podido pasar por su gemela.

Ninguno dijo nada. Rosalie seguía bufando e insultándome en su mente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Emmett estaba mirando a la nada pensando en las posibilidades por lo que había dicho, Jasper no sabía que pensar, y Alice volvió a intentar ver _algo_ en vano, la misma oscuridad de siempre.

_No entiendo, ¿será posible que sea ella? Y si es así, ¿Por qué no puedo verla?_

—Edward —hablo en voz alta para que todos la pudiéramos escuchar—. Al menos sabes dónde encontrarla, ¿verdad?

—Sí —y ella asintió con su cabeza—, pero no es un lugar en el que se me pudiera ocurrir y a buscarla por mí mismo.

Su cabeza se llenaba de _flashes _borrosos cada varios segundos. Hice una mueca.

_¡No puede ver adonde es! No distingo nada aparte de nosotros._

¿Nosotros?

—Vas a ir a buscarla, ¿cierto? En ese lugar es en el desapareces de mis visones —ahora empezó hablar en todo preocupado—. Edward, por favor, no creo que sea seguro que vayas. No sabemos lo que significa que tu futuro desaparezca en ese lugar.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Es la primera pista que tengo desde que todo comenzó Alice. Y esta solo fue una casualidad, que estuviera en lugar y momento adecuado y escuchando, no la voy a dejar pasar.

—Pero...

—No hay problema Alice —respondió Emmett por mí—. Yo voy con él. No creo que nos pueda pasar algo en ese lugar. Además, si hay una posibilidad que mi hermanita vuelva —_y mi hermano también_—no la dejare pasar. Voy contigo Edward, no permitiré que algo te pase por querer ir solo.

Por primera vez lo _mire_. Sentía que hace mucho tiempo que _realmente _no lo miraba. Me sorprendió, aunque tal vez no debería, descubrir que él realmente se estaba aferrando a esta "pista" tanto como yo para poder encontrar a Bella.

Volví a dar un innecesario suspiro. Tal vez Rosalie tuviera algo más de razón y ellos también estuvieran sufriendo más de lo creía. Le sonreí. Se sentía extraño como se me arrugaba mi piel en las comisuras de mis labios al sonreír.

—Por supuesto Emmett.

Rosalie me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Si quieres puedes poner en riesgo tu trasero, pero no permitiré que arriesgues el de Emmett. Yo voy con él. Y no acepto ninguna replica de parte de _nadie_.

_Atrévete, sólo inténtalo Edward. Quiero ver como lo haces _—me reto.

Jasper, quien se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo, sabia como se caldearía el ambiente junto con Rosalie, por lo que intervino diciendo que iría también. Yo no tenía ningún problema, lo que me importaba era encontrar a Bella, o por lo menos descubrir algo que me ayudara a saber de ella.

—Yo tampoco dejare que vayan solos —dijo resignada Alice—. Sigo sin ver nada, pero no permitiré que me dejen por fuera si llegan a necesitar ayuda.

_No quiero creer, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que perdí mis esperanzas... _

—Bueno —dijo Emmett—, ya que todos estamos listos. Entonces dinos donde es Edward.

Hice una mueca.

—Ya se darán cuenta en el camino —dije tomando el puesto de piloto en el auto, mientras los otros también tomaban sus puestos. Mire a Emmett por el espejo—. Aunque probablemente disfrutaras este tiempo Emmett.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo veras.

Me sentía extraño, después de más de una década tenía esperanzas. A pesar que mi cuerpo era frio sentía mi pecho con un poco de calor y me sentía más vivo de lo que en mucho tiempo podía recordar...

_Hoy definitivamente sería un día para recordar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**N/A: **¿Adónde creen que irán a buscarla los chicos, y creen que encontraran ahí? Sí, no se dice mucho en este cap. Por ahora ira de a poco

**MilaStorm Pattinson27: **Ah, lamento no haber respondido antes, no hay excusa, pero prometo que responderé cualquier review que me manden —el tuyo me hizo reír. Y el chico misterioso... mmm, ya se hablara de él más adelante.

Si quieren me pueden dejar cualquier idea o sugerencia que quieran para la historia, apenas está empezando. Dentro de varios caps. se verá un _Bella Pov._

Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en alertas y favs, ¡por fin actualice! El cap. va para ustedes... y prox. también.


End file.
